


Whispers in the Dark

by floof



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Doribull, F/F, M/M, relationship fight, use of safeword outside of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether she likes it or not (usually not), Sera's got a front row seat to Dorian and Bull's relationship, or lack there of after a fight. She's not good at this romance nonsense, but she's going to get them talking again, one way or another.</p><p>Not nearly as angsty as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fair warning, this ended up a very Sera focused fic where she observes Dorian and Bull as they get more and more Adoribull. I think it's still enough to be worth that Dorian/Bull tag up there, but still. I promise next fic will actually be more Adoribull centered and less friendship with a side of Adoribull.
> 
> Trigger warnings for Sera's self esteem being shit, some relationship fighting, Vivienne and Sera not getting along, thoughts of harm to Cole. I mean, it's Sera, so. Bit stream of consciousy and run on sentencey but it's on purpose, eh.
> 
> Sera/Dagna sneaked in, as did a little bit of Dalish/Skinner, Adaar/Cassandra, and a hint of Krem/Maryden.

Everyone thinks the Tevinter mage and the Qunari mercenary knocking boots is cute, and yeah, Sera guesses she see's it. Kinda.

She's not into that smushy fluffy crap what Varric writes and Cassandra loves to read; she's not into the love that makes you try the impossible things like Madame ice ass had; Sera and romance? Nah.

Why bother? In bed, out of bed. She's glad they got into bed; but they need to get back out of it. Not that she doesn't want them to be happy, she does. Sera doesn't object because of _likes_ , cause see?

She likes Dorian, even if he is all fussy noble pants and a prick; in both senses; she's got her eye on him in case he gets too big for those fancy arse britches of his; so she knows what she's talking about, yeah? 

She likes Bull to, he's fun! Would be better if he was a woman, but can't have everything. What life's always taught her.

No, see, Sera doesn't really object at all. If anything, it's her sleep what does.

 _'Three times!'_ Right. So nice for you Bull, so nice for you Dorian; but does anyone think of the people who have to listen to that shite? No, they never do. 

Not even when she complains. Which she does. Loudly. And with arrows. 

~

“Some of us like to **sleep** in our beds, sure you've heard of it!” If her aims off, it's because it's dark, but it's not off. She doesn't do 'off', only on, always been her problem. Everyone says. 

Right so maybe her boot just hits the door and not someones head. Or better yet some ones prick 'cause they're being pricks; but close enough. Hit's hit, just hurts less some places and messages sent. All that, all that.

“Sera we can all hear it when you sleep.” Bull's voice is muffled through the flooring but she can understand what he's sayin', same way she can still hear the bloody slap of skin 'gainst skin and do they muzzle humans or Qun people like they do dogs? Because they should. Muzzle them all over; cept they'd both _like_ that too much. Arses.

“Wot's that supposed to mean?”

“It means, Sera dear, that you snore loud enough to wake the dead. And I should know, because I-”

“Stop! Don't bring your magicy shite up; sleepin's hard enough lately what with how you two are always at it!”

“Ha! Bet it's not harder then my-”

“Bull? Shush. Sera? I suggest cotton, in your ears. Now, if you'll excuse us, We-”

“Don't. Wanna. Bloody. Hear. It. Twice! Hear about it or hear it – keep your banana's to yerselves – or fuck at decent hours -” She's cut off by a pillow landing on her head, followed by the slam of a window. 

Huh. She hadn't known Bull's aim was _that_ good. Least she thinks it was Bull. 

There's bits of cotton tucked into the pillow case, and she uses it. Angrily. But uses it. 

~

Months later and Sera actually misses the sounds of fucking. It was better then this, better then hearing two people she's closer to then she'd like to admit fighting. Worst part is they aren't even shouting. She could deal with shouting. Everyone shouts; yells. It's easy to block out and roll off, ignore. This is... this hurts to listen to.

“Bull, let me help you.”

“Just let it go Dorian.”

“Bull, I -”

“Dorian. Not. Now.”

Mage bits is stupider then stupid; and Sera knows stupid. Sera is stupid; everyone says. Stupid and crazy; but right now? Dorian's even dumber then her. Poking at a wound; you don't _do_ that shite; you just gotta let hurts hurt. 

Doesn't go away, doesn't stop bleeding just because you want it to. It's not that simple. 

“So. It's all well and good that it's 'what I need', except when what I need is to take care of you, is that how it goes?”

“Taking care of me isn't what anyone needs.”

“How would you know? You won't even let me try!”

Least Adaar didn't take him with to the Storm Coast; what a nightmare that woulda been, yeah? Had been bad enough with just Sera and Cassandra and Adaar; all on a hill with rain pissing down while that elf who wanted her to become a viddi-whatever kept telling Bull he – Sera's not going to think of it.

Sera doesn't even know the chargers that well, isn't like she'd have cared if they died. She wouldn't miss Krem, wouldn't miss how he'd gotten Maryden to stop chatting her up even if he couldn't get her to stop singing that creepy song. 

“You said we could have more then sex if that's what I _needed_. Maybe I should have known that it's not what you _wanted_.”

“Dorian... You can't help with this. I'm not – Without the Qun, I don't...”

She wouldn't miss the two elves; wouldn't miss the one as fond of her knives as she is of her arrows. Wouldn't miss the Elfy elf; 'it's a _bow_ ' her _arse_. Arrows don't need to be all weird like magic and Elfy elf always tries to make it that way. 

Wouldn't miss seeing them lean on each other; smiling like no one else is in the crowded tavern. Like they're drinking something fancy and not one step up from horse piss. 

Not that Sera would ever want something like that.

There's more arguing; and she pulls her pillow over her head, trying to block it out. Nothing she can do to help either of the stupid fucks; not that she wants to. 

Wouldn't miss the quiet one who doesn't bother her; the loud dwarf that does; or the dark skinned man. Wouldn't miss the way he's got salves for her hands and a smile when she's been stupid (She's always stupid) and gotten her fingers snapped up in her string.

Wouldn't miss Bull being Bull; 'cause as stupid as Sera is, she knows losing somebody changes people. She's lost enough herself.

“Dorian? Katoh.”

“I. Fine. Unlike some people, I do know when I'm not wanted, or needed.”

The door slams, and Sera wishes she could pretend she didn't hear the muffled sounds of someone trying to stifle sobs. Someone... yeah, right; She won't lie to herself; it's Bull. 

Right. Well. Shite. 

She should talk to one of them, yeah? That's what friends do, innit? 'Cept she's not real certain what they are is friends, like her friend friends; all red and doing the best they can to stick it to nobles; or friends like.

That Adaar says they is. Acceptance and cookies on roofs and all that rot. She's never had cookies with Ponce arse or cow tits – Bull would probably fall through, and Dorian? Huh ha! The thought's killer, it is, but he'll only get his shinies ruined for the real shit.

Not the bird shit. Of which there is lots. On the roof. 

Which one would she even talk to? 

Bull's fun, points out the ladies with the legs that go on for ever, with the muscles that could break a tree with one punch; ladies all soft and short and cute; even if he doesn't seem to get that Sera and elfy? Nah.

But Dorian's... yeah, he's fun to, needs to loose more Tevinter; lost a lot yeah, needs to lose _more_. He doesn't want to hear about ladies anymore then she wants to hear about men; but he's fun. Can tear down nobles with one sentence; shinier and longer then it needs to be; but still does the trick.

Makes her laugh, to, and whats worse is he knows it.

Bull's the one what's crying, even though it's already gone; probably done some of that Qun stuff to stop it. Suppose that means she should talk to him, yeah?

Tomorrow. 

~

'Cept it's tomorrow; and Bull's surrounded by his men. The ones Sera wouldn't miss; all huddled up around him; protective like. The Qunari's bigger then all of them, even with the way he's hunched down just a bit; nursing his beer.

Not even noon yet. How do they even know? 

“Sera.” Krem nods to her; frowning a bit, like he's trying to decide whether to let her close or shoo her away. She's seen the look enough on lots of people; she sort of hates it. 

“Krem.” She nods back, ignoring the glares Knives sends her as she walks behind Bull, giving him a punch on the arm. Nothing she could really say, anyway. Not with his ducks all around. 

She's only made the mistake of getting between a mama duck and her ducklings once. 'Course, this time it'd be the ducklings attacking her all feathers and beaks and ouch, but. 

Oh. Wait. That was a swan. Still works.

~

Madame de Fuck Off is on her balcony; and she calls out to Sera just as she drops down from over the rampart; why use stairs when she can scale the walls and piss off the nobles?

“I wouldn't my dear, he's in a mood today.” For all Sera can't stand her, she's kind of impressed with the way Vivienne can make 'dear' and 'darling' sound like 'I'm having this conversation with you but it pains me and you should be grateful I'm even gracing you with my presence.'

“Riiiiight and I care about what you think?” Sera crosses her arms, just daring Vivienne to challenge her. Magics scary, but maybe this will be the time she finally gets that fight she's been looking for since the day Adaar came back to Haven with little miss I'm too good for you.

“No more than I care about what passes for thought from you.” Vivienne pulls her head up high, probably thinks it makes her look regal. Sera thinks it makes her look like a horse. “But I do know that if you go in there now, both of you will say or do something you regret.”

She sighs then, shaking her head. There's something almost soft when she looks at Sera next.

“He cares for you, in his own way. The fact that you're here now shows you do the same. Don't frown like that dear, it'll stick.” Vivienne leans back, pausing to look towards the library. “Give him time. He is not at his best right now, and I care enough to not let him attack someone he considers a friend.”

Vivienne raises an eyebrow, looking at her with something that's part disgust, part bafflement, but still somehow understanding. “Even if I do question his sanity at that.”

“Yeah, well, your outfit looks stupid and you've got no tits.”

“This from a girl wearing plaidweave leggings and a shirt with holes in it. However will I stand the shame?”

“Whatever.” Sera spits then, not because she has to but because it'll piss Vivienne off; and makes sure to wipe her mouth on the back of her wrist before reaching back to scratch her butt. 

It's not 'cause of Vivienne that she turns around to hop off the balcony, it's not. She's just. Maybe she's going about this all wrong?

Maybe Adaar can help, he seems to love to be up all in everyone's business.

~

Adaar cannot help. Not because he doesn't want to, Sera didn't ask. She found him all up in Cassandra's business; and, no. 

No. 

That image is going to stay with her for weeks. ...The part where Cass' face turned red and Sera got to see some of the seeker's chest before getting a pillow thrown at her was nice, though.

That part of the image can stay. Adaar's bits, not so much.

Varric's no help and She's not about to go to Solas or Creepy; and Blackwall's fun but. Him and Dorian? That truce of theirs isn't the best, and Sera's not about to ask someone who can't manage more then flowers or a poem for someone as pretty as Josephine how to solve someone else's love shite.

Why does she even care? Friends, yeah, but. Why is it so important they stop fighting and being sad? 

If anything, Sera should be happy, yeah? Means her sleeps actually going to go back to normal, before they kept her up at all hours doing all sorts of things at volumes she needs the stupid cotton to ignore. It only works some of the time, to.

Sera doesn't really have an answer for herself, and that's something she's never liked. Things need to be certain, this isn't. 

Isn't fun, isn't right, isn't worth the churny feeling in her stomach, isn't anything good.

This? Sucks nug shit and Sera still doesn't have a reason for why she cares.

~

Somehow Sera ends up in the Undercroft, and there's this tiny, cute little dwarf there, holding up her lunch and asking if she wants to share.

“Hello! I'm Dagna, the Arcanist. You uh, you probably already knew that. I've never seen you down here before, it's Sera right? The Inquisitor's had me enchant some of your bows for you, I hope they work well – oh oh and he told me about the alchemy you do, where did you learn that, it sounds so awesome, I'd love to see it.” Dagna pauses for breath, blushing a little, a finger coming up to twirl in her hair.

All Sera can think at that moment is: _Fuck_ , she's cute. Short and stocky; all round in her cheeks and Sera wants to touch; she's so itty bitty and widdle. 

“Did I talk too much again?” Dagna giggles, and it's the best sound Sera's ever heard. “Harrit gets on to me about that, but I don't think he really minds. Are you okay? You looked kind of sad about something when you came in, and I'm not the best baker but I have muffins! Muffins cheer me up, maybe they'd help you?”

Oh she can help Sera all right. She can help Sera right down to her pants. Out of them even. Oh yes.

~

Talking to Widdle helps, some. She still has to go back that night and listen to Bull not-sleep. He isn't crying anymore, at least? But there's no Dorian, demanding things she doesn't want to know exist let alone hear. Sera should be happy about that, she should, right?

She's not. It's annoying. At least for how loud they were; then for how disgustingly sappy; She knew where two of her people were; that they were safe. Bull's there, yeah, but he's not safe.

He'd say he's safe if she asked, but he's not. _Safe_ , maybe, but not safe safe; in his head and oh Sera can't believe she's thinking this; safe in his heart. Might not be hidin' his cries but he's still crying, inside. 

The Chargers better be taking care of him. An even if Madame bars her way tomorrow, she's talking to Dorian. Two nights of blessed quiet is too much for Sera.

She doesn't sleep well.

~

“You know, for as smart as you are, you're kind of stupider then shit.” Sera sets down a pie; more of a cake really; all tarted up with cream and candied oranges and shit. Creepy helped her bake it even though she told him to leave; with arrows to; so maybe it's actually something like good.

Dorian just stares at her. 

“Eat it. I was going to throw it at you, still can.” She shoves him none too gently; and they spend the next half hour not talking, just eating. It's decent, maybe. Too sweet and too much spice; but when she looks over at fussy he's got mist in his eyes so maybe it wasn't even about the taste.

Meaning Creepy did his stupid mind thing again and Sera got dragged into it. Fucking piss. She wonders if Widdle can enchant arrows to hit ghost boys. If anyone would know how, it'd be her.

“It's not...” Dorian sighs, rubs the back of his hand over his eyes, breathing deep for a few moments. Sera doesn't really want to do this mushy stuff but she stays just the same, leaning back against books; old ones; important ones; just to piss him off.

Dorian doesn't notice. Annoying.

“It's not that I don't – that he's... I'm so bad at this... I've never...”

“Made the beast with two backs with someone more'n once?”

“So crude! I... no, I have, but...”

“The mushy gushy stuff that's not supposed to come with fucking but does if they mean a lot?” Sera swipes the last piece of cake, grinning at the glare she gets from Priss for doing so. She made it, she's listening to this crap; she gets the last piece. _Ha_.

“If you must be so vulgar. Well. Yes.”

“An Bull means a lot of a lot, yeah?”

“...You have such a way with words.” Dorian sighs, fixes his not at all out of place hair, and nods. “As you say... He does. A lot. Of a lot.”

“See wasn't so hard! Told me, just gotta tell Bull.” Sera punches him then, and laughs at his glare. If pretty boy thought that hurt wait until he _really_ pisses her off. “See you Dorian. Stop being dumb; doesn't suit you.”

She leaves him to his stupid lofty thoughts then, and never knows the almost soft look he gives her in return.

~

She makes pies next; doesn't matter the flavor. They're meant for throwing; splush against someones face, doesn't matter whose. Maybe Bull's? Half his fault she's not sleeping, and since Dorian ended up eating that cake instead of wearing it, would make sense. 

Sera tries bribing the cooks to fuck off for a few hours but it doesn't work, so she resorts to blackmail and threats of pranks. They must still be pissed about the exploding sack of flour 'cause that? Works. She notes it in her head, just in case she needs the kitchens again. She'd better not. This doesn't work, She's getting Adaar's help and locking them in a damn closet.

The pies don't end up thrown; they end up eaten. Soon as she's in the Rest, the Chargers waylay her; taking them for their own. 

Funny, that. When she needs help with a little fun, they're good for it. But they're just as good for stopping her. Annoying, funny, both; same thing.

Krem looks up from where he's eating a pie; eyes all wary but doesn't stop her as she climbs up onto the table Bull's claimed as his own. There's less empty mugs around him today, so that's good. Takes a lot to get him drunk, still. It's good there's less; it _is_.

Takes him awhile to look up at her; and how he manages not to poke out someones eye with those horns of his Sera'll never know. Oh, maybe he has! Question to ask later, when he's not all sad like.

“You know what your problem is?” She leans forward; in his face. Urgh; he smells of sweat and booze; not the fun kind either; the all sad tinged with tears kind. He's bruised to; probably been training with those Chargers of his, letting them get in more hits then he would on a good day. 

“I'm friends with a nosy elf?”

“Oi! No need to get personal.” Sera steals his mug for that; takes a deep drink. Spits it all back out, coughing at the taste. “What is **in** this shite? You tryin' to meet the void early? Yeah that'll really get magey tart back in your bed.”

“Sera. I am not in the mood-”

“No, see, your problem is you give up.”

“I give up?” Bull's voice is gruff, and he actually looks mad. He's lost some of his always guarded calm, and he grits his teeth as he leans forward; ready to give her a piece of his mind. Sera's not about to let him do it. Not today.

“Just 'cause you tell someone to leave doesn't mean you can't tell them to come back.” She drinks down the rest of the mug; it doesn't taste any better the second go. But it gives Bull a chance to think, to calm down, to pull that mask of his back on.

He's studying her when she sets the mug down. Sera's not sure she likes that.

“If they don't come back, Bull?” Sera shrugs, slides off the table; her steps a bit off from the drink. “They don't? Their problem then. Least you tried, an' didn'... didn' just give up without a fight. Know you like fights. ...Oooh, stairs!”

~

“I'm... sorry. I haven't been very fair to you, have I? It's – you know something of how it is in Tevinter; you've killed enough of my country men to piece it together; don't make that face, I'm not here to fight. I'm just... I forget, you might be more open then I am, but you're... you have things you're working through as well. I'd like. I'd just like to be part of that.”

“Dorian... Kadan, I...”

“I push. I don't know how to not. Obviously, I pushed too far. You're not a monster, the Iron Bull. I know monsters. And I won't have you seeing yourself as one. I can't. I. I luh, I think too much of you to let that stand. You're a good man, Bull. You are.”

“C'mere? Need to hold you, Kadan. Missed you.”

“I've only been gone a few days, brute. But very well, I'll spoil you. Just this once.”

“All I ask Kadan, all I ask.”

Sera wakes up in her bed with a yawn and a hangover. There's muffled sounds from above; all apologies and sweet nothings and it's the grossest shite she's ever heard. 

'Bout fucking time they got on with it.

It's gross but it's right, see? Everyone's all happy and if they get too loud, she's got a boot for each arse. Arrows for their bits. A Widdle to go see if that mushy shite makes her want to go be mushy with someone else.

It's all good. Disgusting, but good.

“Oi!” Sera throws something at the ceiling; then stuffs her head under her pillow. “Some of us are tryin' ta sleep! Go fuck and make up somewhere else!”

It's kiss and make up, which she knows. Still, it's them. Sera's heard enough to guess how this'll end. Stupid shites. 

She sleeps better then she has in a week. Even with their gross sex and their gross sex sounds above her. Go figure that one out, 'cause Sera doesn't have a clue.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=59405524) of: 'The beginning of a relationship, as heard by Sera'. Prompt made no mentions of fighting but for me, finding out a relationship can survive a fight is a beginning of a sort. Yes. That's it exactly, ahaha. 
> 
> Y'kno I consider my Sera-Romanced Adaar to be my canon inquisitor but my Cassandra-romanced Adaar seems to disagree, as this is the third fic he's squirmed his way into the sidelines of...


End file.
